The mystery of the locket
by ShanaNoChute
Summary: Before Raven met the titans, she had a past which affects her future. Then, she met Robin, who decided to help her too. And she found a locket, which was together with her, forever.
1. The past

**Well, this story is going to be long! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Only Jerome. (I think.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**In Azarath… (In the past)**

"Let's welcome… Princess Raven and her mother, Queen Arella!"

"Thank you, everyone. I am glad that all of you have come for this party. Since my daughter, Raven, was just born, let's welcome her to this planet!" Arella said cheerfully.

Raven was smiling and waving to everyone. (She was still a baby, for those who didn't get it!) The people oohed and aahed all over, seeing how Raven was cute.

Then, Jerome, Arella's husband, (but Raven was not Jerome's father.) hugged both of them and then waved at everyone.

Suddenly, Jerome's sister, Erica stepped forward and looked at Raven who was smiling chubby. Erica then held up a locket, which was purple and has Raven's name carved on it. It was shaped like a seashell. Erica then gave Raven the necklace and said, "Tell Raven to open this when she was 18 years old,"

"What is it?"Arella asked.

"She'll find out in the future," Erica said, giving Raven a smile as she tried to open the locket.

Raven wondered what was inside and she bites it, her saliva came out when she took out the locket.

Suddenly, the ground shook, making the people worried. And then, came out Trigon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trigon laughed evilly as he took Raven in his hands. Raven didn't know what was happening and she continues to laugh happily, thinking that it was a ride.

"What do you want!?" Arella cried.

"Oh, she's my daughter, and I can do whatever I want!" Trigon said and he made a prophecy for Raven, for what she will be in the future!

"Oh no! Her destiny!" Arella cried.

"Hang on, I'll catch her!" Jerome said as he ran over to Trigon and took Raven in his arms and went over to Arella.

"This will go on! Her prophecy will be happening, and her destiny will be ruined!" Trigon said as he disappeared into the dark.

"Is Raven alright?" Erica asked.

Arella nodded her head, and then sobbed into Jerome's shoulders.

Erica looked at Raven, who was asleep. She went to her and said, "Don't worry, although this will happen, but there will be hope for Raven,"

"We need to send Raven into another dimension, and then she'll be safe!" Arella said. "We have to stop Raven from coming Azarath too!"

"I'll follow her!" Erica said.

Arella nodded her head and she thanked her.

"Be safe…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**A\N**

**For those who didn't get it, this was the past of Raven. (But not true, of course)**

**Anyway, if you still don't understand, send a message to me! Or review, to tell me how was the story! (I think I have a lot of mistakes in there, but please ignore them! You can warn me about it too!)**


	2. In earth

**Chapter 2, here you go… and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Except Jerome and Erica.**

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

Erica looked at Raven, who was asleep. She went to her and said, "Don't worry, although this will happen, but there will be hope for Raven,"

"We need to send Raven into another dimension, and then she'll be safe!" Arella said. "We have to stop Raven from coming Azarath too!"

"I'll follow her!" Erica said.

Arella nodded her head and she thanked her.

"Be safe…"

_**End of Flashback…**_

**Chapter 2**

Erica carried Raven safely in her arms. They were heading towards **Earth**. _I wonder if this planet will be safe enough for me and Rae-Rae to live in there…_ Erica though as she opened the portal which was heading to Earth.

When both of them reached Earth, Erica felt scared. No one is attending them; they just kept looking at her. "What are you looking at?!" Erica shouted at those people who were looking at Raven and herself.

"Excuse me? Maybe you're attracting too much attention. I'm sure that you are not from this planet, right?" a guy said to Erica.

"Yes, we're from Azarath," Erica replied.

"Well, I would say that this is your baby?" the guy said pointing at Raven.

"No, I'm just taking care of her. She's my nephew," Erica said.

"And, I think that you've just arrived at Gotham City, what brings you here?" the guy said smiling at her.

Erica explained everything to him, which made the guy's face fell.

"Maybe, you can stay with me. By the way, my name is Richard," Richard said. (I don't know what to name him, but later it'll be a surprise!)

"Oh, my name's Erica," she said.

"Now, please follow me,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Richard's home…**_

"Come in,"

Erica went in, with Raven in her arms. Then, she spotted a baby boy sitting at a corner, playing with his things. "Who's that?" Erica asked.

"He's my son. His name is **Robin**," Richard replied with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, then your wife must be in the house, then. Maybe I should find my own living, thanks anyway," Erica said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait! My wife… she had died while giving birth to Robin…" Richard said sadly.

"Sorry to make you remember the past," Erica said.

"But you can sleep in another room. And, maybe Robin won't be so bored, as he have Raven to play with," Richard said.

He didn't know that Robin was going to Raven, and Raven was sleeping. He went to her and slept with her.

"Ok… Look at that,"

Richard looked behind, and he saw Robin hugging Raven in his arms. Raven didn't react as she had slept earlier. But Richard pulled Robin off Raven, but Robin was still holding Raven.

"Careful!" Erica said as she ran and picked up Raven who almost fell.

"Sorry about that," Richard said.

"It's ok,"

"Maybe Robin likes Raven," Richard said looking at Robin.

"Yeah,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**How was this chapter? Well, don't worry Rob\Rae fans, Richard and Erica wasn't going to marry each other, so BETTER KEEP READING ON!(That was just a clue, I didn't want people to stop reading this…) Yeah, and thnx for the reviews people! **


	3. Pre Schooling

**_ Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!! I hate to keep typing this…_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK…**

Richard looked behind, and he saw Robin hugging Raven in his arms. Raven didn't react as she had slept earlier. But Richard pulled Robin off Raven, but Robin was still holding Raven.

"Careful!" Erica said as she ran and picked up Raven who almost fell.

"Sorry about that," Richard said.

"It's ok,"

"Maybe Robin likes Raven," Richard said looking at Robin.

"Yeah,"

**End Of Flashback**

**Chapter 3**

Robin wore his socks neatly and called out to Raven. (Both of them were still living together with Richard and Erica) "Raven! Are you ready!?" Robin shouted out to her. He took his bag and went towards the door.

"Coming!" Raven shouted back. She rushed down the stairs and almost tripped.

"Careful!" Erica called out from behind. "You'd better hurry, or you'll be late for school!"

"Yes…" Raven groaned. She had been nagging this everyday when they had to go school. Raven grabbed her bag and ran out of the house with Robin. They boarded the school bus and they drove off.

**In School**

Robin led Raven through the classrooms. Their classrooms were very small. "Hmm… why do we **always** lose our way?" Raven asked.

"Don't know," Robin said as he rushed and grabbed Raven's wrist.

After searching for around 15 hours, they finally found their classroom.

"Ah, why the both of you always late!" The teacher said angrily.

"Sorry, teacher!" Robin and Raven rushed over to their seats.

"Now, let's start with chapter 3,"

**After school**

Robin and Raven walked briskly around the school grounds. They were always tired after all the classes that were being conducted. Then, Robin noticed that Raven dropped something out of her bag.

"Hey, Raven! Something fell off your bag!" Robin said.

"Where?" Raven asked.

Robin pointed out at the floor. Raven slowly moved to the ground to reach that. It was a locket, which shaped like a seashell. It was purple and had Raven's name carved on it.

"What… What is this?" Raven asked, not believing of what that was.

Robin rubbed his chins, pretending to be like a detective. "Hmm… I really have no idea. Well, whatever it is, let's just go home, I'm starving!" Robin said and he took Raven's wrist and ran to the school bus, which was waiting for them.

**Home**

Raven walked in slowly, her violet hair swinging back and forth. It seems that she recognize that locket, but where and when? She decided to ask Erica later on, which was the closest person among all.

"Raven! Time to eat your lunch! What are you thinking?" Richard called out to Raven.

Raven blinked her eyes, waking up from her thoughts. "Oh… coming!" Raven called out as she took out her bag and rushed into the kitchen, with the locket in her hands.

**With Erica**

Erica sat on her bed and sighed. It has been 7 years before she and Raven went to Earth.

Suddenly, she saw Raven hiding behind the door. Erica could see her dress floating. She went to the door and opened it, to look at Raven.

"Raven, is there anything you would want?" Erica asked.

"I want to ask you this. Please tell me what is this." Raven said taking out the locket to show Erica.

Erica starred at it. She remembered the past that has taken place in Azarath.

"I…I'll tell you when you're older, ok?" Erica said.

"No! Tell me now!" Raven cried squeezing the locket tightly.

"It's hard to explain, and you won't understand. You're still young," Erica said. She regretted of putting the locket in her schoolbag. That locket; is to protect Raven from Trigon.

* * *

_**So, how was this chappie. I know its weird, LOL! Review, people!!**_


End file.
